Money making guide/Killing blue dragons
+ - - - - |Skill = 110+ recommended 85 recommended 70 recommended 67 recommended 60 recommended 68 recommended |Item = Protection against dragonfire (super antifires recommended, or a dragonfire shield if the player cannot make the potions), strong melee or ranged gear and Dusty key (for players without level 70 agility). |Quest = None |Other = None |Other Benefits = 75,000 experience 25,000 experience |Inputs = 4 super antifires ( ) 1.33 war tortoise pouches ( ) 12.5 signs of the porter IV ( + )*12.5 round 2}}}}) |Outputs = 250 x dragon bones ( ) 250 x blue dragonhide ( ) |Location = Taverley blue dragon resource dungeon |Category = Combat/Mid |Details = This guide assumes 250 kills per hour. Your profit per hour may vary depending on your speed. Blue dragons, found in the Taverley blue dragon resource dungeon, always drop dragon bones and blue dragonhide (along with many other chance drops), which sell for and respectively. This makes each kill worth + }}}} coins. The usage of a beast of burden such as a war tortoise allows for up to 23 kills per trip. Each trip will require about 1.5 minutes to bank hides and bones and return to the resource dungeon. The closest bank is just south of the Taverley lodestone and is very close to the entrance to the Taverley dungeon. With 70 Agility, the Agility shortcut to the blue dragon lair may be used, and running from the Taverley bank to the resource dungeon takes less than 1 minute. Banking time will approximately triple if the Agility shortcut is not used. If players find waiting for the Home Teleport too tedious, they can also use the Falador shortcut (West of the Western bank in Falador). Simply teleport with Falador Teleport tabs. With at least 60 Dungeoneering, it is possible to enter the Taverley blue dragon resource dungeon, which is seldom crowded. Kills per hour may be maximised by picking up drops in rotation. It takes a few seconds for each dragon's drops to appear after being killed, so it is advisable to pick up the drops only after coming back to the same spot. Additionally, the number of kills per hour may be increased at level 85 Herblore by making super antifire potions, allowing the use of two-handed and dual-wield weapons. Players with 68 Divination should consider making signs of the porter IV. Porters can send any picked up blue dragonhides to the bank, allowing you to carry more bones per trip. IV is recommend due to being among the lowest cost per item teleport ( + )/20 round 0}} coins, assuming that all components are bought from the GE) and due to its 20 charge limit being comparable to a full inventory of bones plus a few miscellaneous drops. Porters will not activate on dragon bones however, but players can consider using magic notepaper on the bones to extend their trip. Buying magic notepaper can cut into profits quite a bit, so players will have to determine whether or not the convenience is worth it to them. Alternatively, they can just use the paper they occasionally get for free from Treasure Hunter. }} Category:MMG/Combat